Fragment 26-11-2012
Har-Hi intercepted me right at the Air lock after returning to the ship and said. “ We got the crew of Bloom squared away, sixty one are now peacefully frozen in Null time. “ I took my mask of and said. “Anything else I should know about?” We walked to the IST and he said. “No not really but I heard your audio feed from the Captain's table and I heard what Crimson said about Cam Elf Na, and that kept me thinking and I don't even know what to think. It's just that I don't like it. Cam Elf Na is an agitator and if he really has 2000 Clans united under one command , that is bad.” I put my hand on his shoulder. “We are still within GalNet Range. Call your father, tell him about it, and I will tell the Admiral the same.” He smiled and said. “I' do that as soon as possible.” “You do that now, the earlier the better.” --””-- I just stepped of the IST and onto the bridge as the Battle Station Signal was given. Mao who held the Con said. “The Dai , they are here !” We switched seats. “Shaka get us away from that base right away.” I raised my seat into Battle View and Mao gave me a situation report. “At least 5 Clans, the KELPIES have reported 1500 Dai Signatures dropping out of Quasi. There are Six hundred Be-Tha-Ra Dai Battle Ships but no Dai Mothers, strangely enough. Scans Show weapons charged and there are more dropping by the moment. Wait those aren't Dai Signatures , those are Togar Units, big Ones! About 30 light minutes behind the Dai a massive Togar Fleet had appeared and from the Quasi Space tremors picked up by our sensors more were on the way. On the standard channels was pure chaos. Mao said calmly. “The Dai will reach the system in less than 30 minutes. They are launching fighters.” Shaka had manouvered us free of the Base and both the Crimson Curse and the Swift Profit also moved away from the mooring structure. “Shaka get us out of here, Narth coordinate with Krabbel. I don't want to loose the Swift Profit in all of this.” Both the Swift Profit and the Crimson Curse were aiming for open space and strained their engines to the max. As I turned to look back and focused on the Asteroid base, I saw hundreds of gun turrets appear from hidden shafts and Karthanian Gnorr Fighters launched by the dozen from tunnel like openings. “SHIP, Tactical Assessment.” SHIP respsonded. “The Dai and the Togar are technically almost en par, with a slight lead by the Dai especially in fighter technology. However it appears the Togar committed an enormous fleet, outnumbering the Dai 60 to one. Conclusion by tactical numbers is a win for the Togar but with heavy losses on both sides.” Narth responded. “We have a Togar Battle Cruiser I pursuit. We will be in his weapon range before we can traverse into Quasi Space. He accelerates faster than our simulated Karthanian.” Mao load the Sniper Cannon with a Kilo load an prepare to target their engine room. Shaka increase acceleration by three percent. The first Togar Units were engaged by the Dai Rear Guard and our energy sensors detected heavy weapon fire. Har-Hi said. “Captain if we were a real Karthanian even with Old Isah Pods we could maintain such a burst of speed maybe 10 seconds with all engines way past red line. The Togar is still gaining. Two minutes to Threshold speed and 1 minute before they are in weapon range.” Eli said. “The Togar are hailing everyone on all of their frequencies.” “Put it on.” “This is Princess Legrha, First Daughter of the Queen of Togr. High Commandrix of all Togar forces. The Shattered System is under Togar protection and we will fight to the last ship and Warrior. Be advised that the entire Togar Force is alerted and on its way. Dai Than have been tolerated by us and we did not seek conflict with you. However engage in any hostility against any target inside that system and Togar will not rest until all Dai are eliminated. Disengage and leave and we will ignore the first exchanges and let you pass. Disregard and there will be no quarter given. We furthermore demand to search all Vessels leaving that system.” The Tigershark was hit by the first volley of FTL beams, obliterating our simulated Karthaninan Aft shields. Turning on our real shields would give away our real origin. “Mao, fire!” 10 Grams of zero stasis stabilized Anti Matter contained in a one kilo bomb sphere was trans-dimensionally transported into the engine room of the pursuing Togar Vessel at the point of annihilation. The Karthanian aft exploded and simultaneously lost its ISAH field, the entire vessel was uttrly and isntantly destroyed. Before us the Swif Profit slipped into Quasi Space and we were right behind. ---””--- I wondered what outcome the space battle behind us would take and why the Togar were willing to commit such assets to defend a seemingly unimportant star system used only by a handful of miners and pirates. The same held true for the massive commitment of the Dai. One single Clan would have been more than enough to raid such a small star system without any planets. I was looking over the detail scans of our Kelpies but could not find anything out of the ordinary that would explain such efforts. I sighed and was about to ask Elfi to get me in contact with Admiral McElligott when she said. “Captain, the Swift Profit has dropped out of Quasi and is hailing us.” Shea tossed me my mask and Har-Hi helped me close it behind my head. He said. “I imagine he taxed his engines past red line to get out of there and now has some sort of malfunction.” I tugged on my mask to straighten it and said. “I actually expected that call of his, just not so soon.” Har-Hi first gave me a questioning look and then smiled and nodded., “Of course...” “Let's find out what he wants from us.” Elfi signaled me that the Bridge image was adjusted and put the Pirate on screen. He said. “That is what I call a close call indeed and thankfully that Togar lost containment before he could reach us,” “Why are we stopping here? Ten light years away from a space battle is still a tad to close for my taste.” “I agree with you, Velvet, I would love to be halfway to Sin 4 by now, but my Intermixer was taxed beyond its specifications due to our hasty departure and I don't want to loose containment while going Trans light. You would not be able to spare shield material and a few Magno Coils so I can repair mine? Spare parts are really hard to find in deep space.” “Yes as a matter of fact, I do. Come along side and I extend a flexi tunnel so we can get the thing fixed. Spareparts aren't cheap however and I take 20,000 polos now or half of your next haul.” He grinned all over his face. “We have a deal, Velvet.” After he disconnected I said. “Hans prepare your marines for Boarding action, Mao as soon as he drops shields and comes along side, full Tech stop and Paralysator.if you detect any energy sources after that, you are authorized to engage with Micro Loads.” Narth said. “Does it come to a surprise to you when I tell you that he has very similar plans and that he is planing to raid us?” “No, not at all. I expect to find his engine in good working order too.” Har-Hi explained further. “He is a pirate and he has seen the chest of Polos. I am certain he was planning something the second he suggested to fly together.” Shea said. “It looks you two already think like real pirates and I suppose you two will lead the raid again, right?” Har-HI and I were almost at the IST and he said. “You know she does have a point. Technically and by Fleet rules you should stay aboard. I am so sorry Captain but you got to stay this time.” Shea said. “Technically and by fleet rules that holds true for the XO as well, but it looks like Tech Stop and Paralyse worked this time.” I gestured to the XO seat. “Aftter you, my faithful companion. I think we elected the wrong positions for ourselves.” Har-Hi made his best suffering facial expression and said with a deep sigh. “Yes indeed my Captain, yes indeed.” Category:Fragments